walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight (Comic Series)
Dwight is a character first introduced in Issue 98 of The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of The Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. It was revealed in Issue 108 that Dwight is the husband of Sherry. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little detail is known about Dwight's life before the apocalypse, or his time before joining the Saviors. It is presumed that he has some sort of experience with crossbows because of his proficiency in wielding the weapon and his displayed ability to make a clear and accurate shot. It was revealed that Dwight is in fact the husband of Sherry. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Sgt. Abraham Ford with his crossbow, and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group starts to shoot at the Saviors. Dwight retires with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Paul Monroe to follow Dwight to get as much intelligence on the Saviors as possible. The Saviors' Reign Dwight is then seen on the highway, grinning that he got out unharmed and gave away no information about the Saviors. However, unknown to him, he is being followed by Paul. Paul throws a zombie off an overpass and Dwight overhearing it fall, turns around but doesn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, he continues onward. Later on at a Savior outpost, Dwight is met by a Savior who tells him that he was being followed. Dwight doesn't believe it until the other Savior has Paul brought before them. Dwight recognizes him and realizes that the Alexandria Safe-Zone isn't going to co-operate like they agreed to. He has Paul tied up and intends to bring him back to Negan, saying that he's 'going to have a lot of questions for you.' Once the Saviors reach their base, an abandoned foundry, Dwight realizes that Paul has escaped. Afraid of what would happen if Negan found out, Dwight urges the other Savior with him to not say a word about this to Negan. Negan then comes out and is surprised to see Dwight since he was informed that the latter had been killed during the attack on the Safe-Zone. Dwight claimed that the rumors 'were grossly exaggerated', but Negan insults him by saying that 'there's always a next time I suppose.' Dwight is then seen attacking Carl after he had ambushed and killed several of the Saviors, but Negan tells him to stop. During the 'ceremony' of Mark getting his face burned after having an affair with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen looking at each other, hinting that Dwight had this happen to him as well. After the 'ceremony' he stops Amber from following Mark, saying that she could make it worse for both of them if all the Saviors were aware of what really transpired. Sherry tries to talk to Dwight but is angrily rebuffed and leaves. Later on, Negan is seen challenging Dwight to a game of ping-pong, but the latter declines. Negan claims that it was getting boring anyway and proceeds to grab Sherry and talks about how he'll have sex with her, claiming that he'll 'ping pong my dick all over these titties.' This apparently was the last straw for Dwight, for he is later seen traveling to The Kingdom. He informs Rick, Paul, and Ezekiel that he'll tell them everything they want to know about Negan and the Saviors. Initially they don't believe him and Rick points out that he serves Negan and led a Savior group against their home that resulted in the death of Abraham; Dwight claims that he never fully trusted Negan. When asked why he would help them after everything he's done, Dwight tells them about how he got his trademark facial scars: Negan found out that Sherry went back to her husband Dwight and slept with him. Negan was furious and then punished Dwight by ironing him. He even offers to kill Negan himself, saying "I'll bring you that asshole's head on a silver platter... and this nightmare will, at long last, be over." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Negan Although one of Negan's top lieutenants, Dwight and Negan have a very tense relationship. This is shown when Negan comments on Dwight's return from his capture by the Alexandria Safe-Zone. When Dwight responded that the comments were exaggerating, Negan insulted him by saying that he can always try next time to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone; Dwight shows a look of anger and disgust towards Negan after this. Dwight also seems to be intimidated by Negan, as he decides not to tell him about Paul's escape, in fear of Negan's wrath. However, it has been revealed that Dwight may be planning a legitimate defection from the Saviors as he has come to aide Ezekiel and a skeptical Rick in battle against the vicious leader. This bold course of action is likely Dwight's frustrations with Negan being pushed over the edge. Sherry Dwight is the husband of Sherry. Although they were married, Sherry decided to become one of Negan's wives in order to make both her life and Dwight's easier. Dwight reveals that one night, him and Sherry met behind Negan's back and slept together, resulting in Dwight getting caught and having his face ironed by Negan. After Sherry consoles Amber, another of Negan's wives who slept with a savior named Mark, she tries to talk to Dwight but is cursed by him, hinting that he may harbor some bitterness towards her. Amber Dwight and Amber seem to have a stable relationship, Dwight stops Amber from running to Mark to protect her and Mark from Negan. Paul Monroe Paul first encountered Dwight when Rick assigned him to tail Dwight back to the foundry that the Saviors use as their main base. He is captured by a few Saviors and menaced by Dwight, implying that Negan would torture him for trying to follow them home. Paul encounters Dwight again in the Kingdom and is shown to be a little more understanding of Dwight's past than Rick is, but is still suspicious of what Dwight's ultimate plan is. Rick Grimes Rick and Dwight have been seen to be hostile towards each other, mostly because of the death of Abraham. The two though do share the same common goal of killing Negan and wiping out The Saviors and are willing to work with each other to achieve this goal. Even though Rick still questions his motive and trustworthiness. Holly After Dwight killed Abraham, Holly loathed Dwight and the rest of the Saviors and was disgusted and outraged when Rick released Dwight back to his group. Ezekiel Dwight seems to carry great respect for Ezekiel, addressing him as the only one that "had enough balls to face Negan", and Ezekiel was the first person who trusted enough to confide his plan of killing Negan. Appearances Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War |}} Trivia *Dwight is the figure featured on the cover of Issue 101. *Both of Dwight's tear ducts appear to be fully functional, despite the scarring on his face. Although it's possible that the one in his left eye is irritated or slightly damaged due to the burns, which could explain why his left eye is usually seen tearing up. He also is shown using drops on his left eye in Issue 103. *Dwight, along with Negan, were the first of the infamous Saviors to be named. **He was the first Savior to appear and then be named. **Dwight is also the longest surviving savior(to be seen). *Negan and Dwight are the only Saviors who have killed people in Rick's group (Glenn, Spencer Monroe and Abraham Ford). *Dwight is the second person to be kept prisoner in the Safe-Zone, the first one being Paul Monroe. *In Issue 104, Dwight chooses not to reveal to Negan that Paul Monroe escaped, due to the fear of Negan's wrath. This is similar to how Merle Dixon decides not to tell The Governor about Michonne's survival, for the same reason.Volume 18 - Issue 104 Season 3, Episode 6 - "Hounded" *Dwight had his faced burned by Negan, as implied in Issue 105 and confirmed in Issue 108. *Dwight is one of the three named Saviors who interacted through dialogue with someone of Rick's group, the other two being Negan and Connor. *Dwight is the only known Savior to disrespect Negan. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists